Danny, Warrior of the mint watch (Re-Written version)
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: (First fic in English) Re-Written with SaurusRock625's permission, it will relate Ben adventures with Bad Ben's omnitrix, and with his new girlfriend Kitty. (Aliens who will appear, will be: Buzzshock, Gravattack, Ghostfreak and some others).
1. The Watch that Started it All

**A/N: This is my first fic in English. And this is a re-written version of "Danny, Warrior of the mint watch" by SaurusRock625 with his/her permission. Aliens I will use for Danny will be: Buzzshock, Gravattack, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Bloxx, NRG, Blitzwolfer, Feedback, Rath, Astrodactyl, Jetray, XLR8 and probably some others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Ben 10 series saga as well this fanfic owned by SaurusRock625**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch" (Re-Written version)**

 **Chapter 1: The Watch that Started it All**

A lonely boy was sitting alone in his room, trying to take his mind off of the events that had recently transpired.

The boy in question was a fourteen-year-old with black hair that spiked forward, lightly tanned skin and mint green eyes. He was wearing a baggy T-shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans and no shoes.

This boy is Daniel James Fenton.

But most people just call him Danny.

Normally he was a kind and happy teenager, but today it was different.

Instead of kind and happiness in his eyes, there was nothing more than pure depression and rage.

The reason started yesterday: Danny's friends Sam and Tucker, abandoned and betrayed him just because they could be popular.

He already felt heartbroken and lonely, but for Dash and his gang of jocks wasn't enough.

They ended up in a fight cornering him and beating him up for fun and enjoying of his misery, but his family arrived just in time to stop them of making his life a hell and they got in detention because of that, but for betraying and making fun of him like a freak or somebody who did the same to them, they were expelled from the team as well from the school. But because of his temperament, thinking that he was a coward that doesn't defend his honor, they're planning to make his life a total hell until some of them die, of course they want Danny to die and them to live forever, after them they're family and become the king of the world. Something that will never happen in their pathetic lives.

But now, the lonely boy sat in his room figuring out desperately what did he wrong in his life.

"What did I wrong for deserving this?! WHAT?!" He yelled/screamed desperately.

Then a mint green light illuminated his room. That light came from under his bed. He looked down under his bed and it looked to be a sleek wristwatch with a square face plate. That face plate was black with mint green lines forming a design that looked like the outline of an hourglass. Apart, it was glowing with a kind of "immense power", at his side there was a paper glued on it.

He reached it and took off the paper from the wristwatch and there was something written on it.

And he read it:

 _''Dear Daniel_

 _You must be curious about who I am and about this watch. Well, I can't tell my name yet. But I can tell you something about this watch. It is known as the Omnitrix. One of my greatest creations. Capable of transforming you into a lot of different alien species and you can feel free for using his powers. I was afraid that it could fall in the wrong hands. And that's why I send it to you Daniel._

 _I've observed your entire life Daniel, and I must say that you would NEVER! Use the Omnitrix for your own purposes, because you are a kind and gentle soul. For these reasons I decided to give it to you Daniel. It might be not the best decision I had. But I will trust that you could make the right choice._

 _Sign a friend"_

After reading that, Danny thought about the cool stuff that he could do with a device like the Omnitrix! Besides of helping poor and innocent people with problems, He could revenge against the assholes who used to call "His friends". And become, probably, a really famous super hero. And might because of Something else.

He could even find his own purpose on the life!

Finally, he picked up the device called "The Omnitrix, he put it on his left wrist. The device beeped two times to show that it keyed itself into his DNA

 **To be continued**

 **Continue Reading for the next chapteer: "Buzzshock's Shocking Battle"**


	2. Buzzshock's Shocking Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 as well this fanfic owned by SaurusRock635.**

 **Aliens i will use for Danny for now will be: Buzzshock, on the next chapters i will use Gravattack. (And** **probably** **Big Chill, or Ghos** **tfreak or Whampire. It is so sad that he appeared for a short time in the series. Seriously, in my opinion he's one of my favorite aliens and one of the coolest aliens ever.** **)**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch" (Re-writte** **n version)**

 **Chapter 2: Buzzshock's Shocking Battle**

Danny was out in the wood in the outskirts of Amity Park, fiddling with the Omnitrix. He figured that out since that thing was stuck on his wrist with him, he, at least, should learn how to use that device. He placed two fingers in the face plate of the Omnitrix, and a mint green "holo-wheel" appeared. That holographic wheel had faces of all the aliens that where available which Ben could feel freely to use. Which by the way, that was how was supposed to select the aliens that he could feel freely to use.

Finally, Danny selected an alien in the holographic wheel which his face looked like "an overgrown battery". He removed his fingers from the faceplate to reveal the core of the Omnitrix which had popped up. He pressed his hand down to the core and was engulfed in a flash of a mint green light.

His body started to shrink about a foot tall, his skin became black and metallic, it took a cylindrical form similar to a battery, his head was the same as his body, with a "prominent" chin, two bolts in both arms, pointed stumpy legs, mint green lightning bolt on the front and back of his body, a plus mark in the back part of his head, a minus symbol on the bottom half, mint green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol was on the top of his head

"BUZZSHOCK" Danny yelled in a squeaky voice like if somebody inhaled helium

(Alien name Info:

Given Name: Buzzshock

Species: Nosedeenian/Megawatt

These species of aliens are very tricky and a bit mischievous. Their diminutive stature and his battery-like body, makes it a terror to catch. These pesky creatures are fully feed of electricity. It doesn't matter if it is natural or artificial, if there is a ready supply of electric power around you can be sure that it will feed on the stuff. However, Nosedeenian don't just absorb electricity for feed themselves. No. They use the excess electrical currents to power up their own natural electric strikes.

They can also turn themselves into living electricity, which allows them to travel through things like telephone wires. And if one is cut in a half, then they can make clones of themselves of their missing halves. Which means they can absorb back into their bodies. And it makes harder to catch them back. But however, there is always a trick under the sleeve. There is always a way to counter it. Nosedeenians can be trapped by glass since the electric currents are unable to pass through the stuff. It's also not a good idea for a Nosedeenian to absorb too much electricity. This causes them to overload much power.)

Buzzshock looked down at himself and almost gasped in shock. He recognized this alien as a Megawatt. He heard about them when he and his family took a trip to Sparksville. So, he knew the power of these pesky aliens had in their little bodies.

"I'm a megawatt? Hm... That's useful" Buzzshock said to himself.

That was when he saw something strange in the distance. Sure, it wasn't a human or Big Foot! So, the little curious Nosedeenian known as Buzzshock decided to investigate. He used his electrical powers to propel himself through the air, cackling like a madman as he did.

When he got back to Amity Park he saw something it made his blood boil. It was what appeared to be a ghostly biker teen. He had greasy, shoulder length blonde hair, pale grey skin and green eyes. He wore stereotypical 50's bike clothes, including a black leather jacket. And he had a shadow which looked to be alive without mention that he was holding something by the arms as the guy beat it up.

Or... Beat her up.

Being restrained by the living shadow was a girl that looked around Danny's age, but he could tell easily that she was a ghost too..., she had green hair in a dreadlock-like style, red eyes, pale greenish skin, purple lipstick on his lips, clothing suggesting that he lived, before her death, in the 70's or in the 80's decade. She was wearing a red leather jacket over a black ripped shirt that exposes her stomach, a red skirt with fishnets stockings underneath and a pair of black high heels.

However, she was currently and violently bruised in the face due to this guy, and his left eye was swollen shut. Her lower lip was bleeding a little ectoplasm due to being split, and she was barely semi-unconscious.

"FOR THE LAST TIME KITTY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY GIRL" The ghost biker ordered.

Buzzshock made knowing guess that this guy must be some sort and/or abusive boyfriend that the girl had dumped since a long time ago, or since years ago, and he should've take it bad. So bad that he recurred to another method: The violence! And she did the same, beating the crap out of his now "ex". The now named "Kitty" struggled to get up and spat his face.

"NEVER! I'd sooner be dead for good than ever get back together with a cheating bastard like you Johnny 13" Kitty growled out.

Johnny started seeing red from such a comment. He reared back his right fist in an attempt to knock some of Kitty's teeth, but then, he was stopped by a torrent of mint green electricity that burn a bit his right fist. He yelled in pain and clutched his hurt hand. He got up for looking around to see and fight the idiot that attacked him but he couldn't find nobody.

At least, not until he ended up getting hit in his head by another torrent of mint green electricity.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone of your own species, or should I say... Of your own size!?" A mysterious voice yelled from maybe the nowhere and another torrent of mint green electricity was closely landing into Johnny but he avoided it. He looked back to Buzzshock which he was surrounded by some kind of mint green electric energy-like aura with an angry face saying that he wouldn't want to mess with him without mention he was doing a god-like pose with his tiny arms crossed. Johnny, his shadow and Kitty stared for a moment before he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha! Seriously?! Are you kidding me?! How can a shrimp like you beat me up?!" Johnny laughed in despair.

"Heh good question" Buzzshock said with a menacing smirk. And when a Nosedeenian smirks menacingly at you, it means you are in very big troubles. His hands began to glow in a mint green electrical light. He pointed his arms at a nearby circuit breaker and the electric yellow light inside of the box and started to flow out into Buzzshock with light intensifying more and more as he pointed his arms to Johnny, shooting another torrent of mint green electricity, four times bigger than the other ones and more than Buzzshock blasted Johnny and his bike.

Buzzshock turned back to Johnny's shadow and he used an enormous excess of electricity to create a light strong enough to dissipate the shadow into nothing, but atoms. Johnny saw that when he sat up.

"Oh no! My shadow! My power! Nooo!" Johnny cried in despair.

"Oh, you have got more to worry about now instead of just a missing shadow." Buzzshock said menacingly.

Johnny scowled at the little battery man. He grabbed a sharp broken piece of glass of his bike and swung at Buzzshock but the Nosedeenian didn't move fast enough to avoid it and he got bisected at the waist line. Kitty screamed in horror like in a scene of a terror movie at the fact that his ex-boyfriend could never kill somebody, she almost fainted but then Buzzshock did something unnatural.

The two halves of Buzzshock started to bulge at the area that they were cut at, and just like that his legs grew a new top half, and the original Buzzshock grew new legs! Both ghosts were wide eyed and open mouthed for this. Or shocked to be clear. Not even a ghost could do something like that without major surgery. The two Nosedeenians looked at each other for a moment before one of them chose to speak.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that" The second Buzzshock said.

"Neither did I" The first Buzzshock said.

The two Nosedeenians looked back at Johnny as their wicked and menacing grins returned tenfold. Johnny looked in fear and started to backing away from the two battery aliens, but then a blue giant kiss hit him and he disappeared.

The first and second Buzzshock looked back to see that was Kitty who fired that strange kiss. They had no idea about how she did that. They were bummed out that they couldn't shock that ghost to oblivion but they were glad that she was alive. That was when Kitty fell unconscious to the floor, she was too tired of the fight they had. She couldn't see how did the two Nosedeenians merging back to the teenager called Danny because she was already unconscious. And because the two Nosedeenians already hide behind a trash can after they saw the light of the Omnitrix blinking like a broken light knowing that his time as Buzzshock was over and they merged back to Danny.

 **To be continued...**

 **Continue reading for the next chapter: "Healing the Ghost Girl!"**

 **N/A: First off, I want to apologize for what I said before of the aliens that I was about to use for Danny to use them. I will not use XLR8, Bloxx, NRG, Feedback, Rath, Astrodactyl, nor Jetray (Because he didn't appear in Omniverse, along with Spitter, Fasttrack and ChamAlien).**


	3. Healing the Ghost Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dann** **y Phantom or Ben 10, as well this fanfic owned by SaurusRock625.**

 **Shot out to: Dreams Come True 996, FairyFlare, Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer, SonicMax and Kingman of wingman.**

 **Response to:**

 **Dreams Come True 996: the fact that Dash bullies Danny for no reason is because the bullies always think that the guys that are not like him are inferior persons. The revenge that Danny will make against Sam and Tucker will be about him transformed into Gravattack to teach them a lesson. A lesson about friendship? No, in fact in this story they are OOC. Yeah, I know that, am I that right? This pairing deserves more fics, I mean... Danny deserves another girl that wasn't Sam.**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch" (Re-written version)**

 **Chapter 3: Healing the Ghost Girl!**

In the Fenton family household, Maddie and Jack were currently working on a filling a lawsuit against the Casper High School due the amount of bullying that has been allowed to progress throughout the years. Neither his parents couldn't believe that Danny has been bullied to this degree for so long time and he didn't even think to tell them! Then again, Danny had the habit of trying to resolve the problems with the help of nobody. And still, this didn't make either parents to feel guilty about how they failed to notice the way their child was being treated up until this point. The two of them had resolved to help their son through these difficult times, but they needed Danny to open up them first.

Jazz had gone to Casper High to dig in the files of every student of the high's database, while his parents worked on the lawsuit. She knew that most of the high's teachers favored the A-Listers and it sickened to her about his pathetic and hypocritical excuses! Specially about them kissing up the god damn A-Listers!

"With the information that Jazz has been supplying for us, we should have the lawsuit ready and running to school within the next 2 days" Jack said

Maddie nodded in agreement. Nobody, and absolutely nobody, messes and betrays the friendship of his baby boy and gets away with it thinking that they will be the kings of the world! Especially when she is still breathing! But then, they heard the front door open and looked excepting to see Jazz. Instead they found Danny holding an unconscious green-haired girl in his arms. And what's worse, the girl had recently a major beating up from some body!

"Danny! What happened!? And who is this girl?" Maddie asked worried. She was worried about the fact of all the bruises that this girl had. But then she was a bit concerned for her son about the fact that she was holding a ghost girl.

And Jack could tell easily that this girl was a ghost, due to the fact that she was bleeding from the mouth ectoplasm instead of normal blood like the humans. His usual was to yell "ghosts" and attack were far outweighed by the fact that this girl definitely needed help right now.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to get the first aid kit!" Danny ordered

Maddie didn't like the fact that her baby boy gave her an order, but she let it slide considering that this was a definite emergency. She ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, while Jack went to get an IV Drip. He knew that this ghost needed an ectoplasm transfusion, similar to the blood transfusion, and he just so happened to have a bag of the stuff.

Meanwhile with Danny, he was monitoring Kitty's pulse, but she was a ghost, so she doesn't have a heartbeat. He took a look at Kitty's sleeping, and at the same time, unconscious face. He smiled about how peaceful she looked "sleeping" and unconscious. She looked like an innocent angel. But then he frowned about all the damage she took. While his dad hooked up the IV to Kitty's arms, Danny took his mom's first aid kit. And they started up to fix the damage.

Kitty had a lot of bruises in her face, a few lacerations on her arms that needed to be stitched up, a fractured leg, a black eye and a split lip that had since she stopped bleeding ectoplasm from his mouth.

Danny didn't understand what she did to deserve that! Danny had been taught at a young age that he must always respect girls with the rights that they always deserve! But seeing that somebody like his ex-boyfriend had the audacity to do this, even if this girl was from any age, even like Danny's, it made his blood boil as he unconsciously reached for the Omnitrix.

Maddie tapped her son on the shoulder, snapping him out of his rage. He looked at his mother who was wiping the sweat from her brow due to the fact that this "operation" was kind of hard.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed as she put away the medical supplies.

"Well, aside from the bruises, lacerations and the black eye, the worst injury was a fractured femur. But I was able to set that back into place with animal problems. The lacerations weren't much problem since they aren't very deep, but how she doesn't have a home, a house or place where to live, we should probably keep her here, so she can do a full recovery." Maddie informed.

Danny nodded at that information. He felt relieves that Kitty was okay. But he was still pretty wary due to his parents being "the most ghost experts".

"Now, why don't you tell us what happened before you brought her here?" Maddie asked.

Danny knew this wasn't a request or a good moment, so he started to tell what happened before he brought Kitty to his home: He received the Omnitrix, he turned into a Megawatt by using it giving him the name of "Buzzshock", about Johnny 13 and his living shadow beating up Kitty, him as Buzzshock fighting him and Kitty ended up the fighting making Johnny disappear due to a strange kiss that she fired at his ex.

Dann's parents were all shocked and surprised because of this recently events and they were proud of his son for saving and defending a girl from his abusive boyfriend. That is when Danny saw strange papers on the table.

"Hey, what's with those papers over there?" Danny asked.

"Those are for a lawsuit that your mother and I we are filling against your high school." Jack said as he and Maddie walked to the table

"Uh ok" Danny said as he went back to stare at Kitty's beautiful, sleepy and unconscious face. And an odd feeling was blasting his chest. Danny never felt something like this before. It both confused and excited him. He never felt something like that before when he was friends with Sam and Tucker and inside of him grew feeling for Sam because she was really hot. But he should forget her after she showed her true colors he didn't deserve her! And Johnny didn't deserve such a beauty like Kitty. Besides the betray of Sam and Tucker he wouldn't even imagine if they had sex and Tucker took away Sam's virginity. That would be gross and sick!

In that moment Danny slapped himself for what he thought about Kitty. What was that... Being... Love?

Meanwhile with Jazz...

She was at work searching through the high school's database computer. She needed to find the evidence that all the teachers and facility at the bullying problems at school. Or probably supporting those evil and goddamned A-Listers! After minutes and minutes of searching Jazz found something interesting about the grades.

"What the...?" Jazz asked herself.

Something that pissed her off.

The list of Danny and Dash's grades, even of the other A-Listers! But there was something wrong in the list of all those grades. Dash and his other friends had all A's on all his subjects, while Danny had F's because of absences and/or some delays. But it wasn't like that. It wasn't this way before. It was never been like that. No, no. Danny has been always punctual about his studies. And he even kept up with them. So why would the grading system say this stuff? If Danny was always studying, something that by the way he would never do all the day, and the grading system said that he was always getting F's then it means that those mother fuckers of the A-Listers were sabotaging his little brother's studies with his own grades! Switching them with Danny's! Until when they want to enjoy Danny's sadness and misery?! Until the end of the world!? What the hell is wrong with them!? What did Danny do to piss them off the extreme levels?! Or it is because they are fucking nuts?! Or it was because he couldn't be somebody unique?!

No!

No! No! No! It wasn't time to curse them. She would never let those suckers get away with it.

She quickly started to copy the grades of Danny and the A-Listers onto a flash drive that she had always kept in chase of emergency. She would take it with her so that her parents could pint it and use it as an evidence.

"They will pay for what they did to my little brother!" Jazz said bitterly too herself for searching payback to the mother fuckers of the A-Listers!

 **To be continued...**

 **Continue reading for the next chapter: "Grav-attacking the betrayers!"**

 **N/A: In the next chapter I will use Gravattack to make Sam, Tucker and the other A-Listers pay for making fun of Danny like a clown, BTW, I will put Danny/Kitty moments. And, for real, no, I will not make Jazz an anodite. Because I don't know how would look Gwen from the Bad Ben's world. I can only imagine how would look and be Kevin from THAT world. He would be a good guy, while Bad Ben is the "bad-man". (But still Jazz and Gwen are really hot but Jazz as an anodite or as Lucky Girl (The Gwen's anodite form in Omniverse) would be way hottest than the last two)**


	4. Grav-attacking the betrayers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny** **Phantom or Ben 10 as well this fanfic owned by SaurusRock625.**

 **Shot out to: cazadornegro.**

 **Response to:**

 **Dreams Come True 996: Heh thank you. You say that the teachers behaving like that in the schools in our country is unacceptable (Or should I say "banned")? Well, about the teachers Gravattack (Or should I say "Bad Gravattack" haha!) Ben will teach them a lesson if they don't learn they will pay more than before.**

 **Germzy: You'll see it soon.**

 **SonicMax: Wait, what secret?! Of the Omnitrix, the bullying or about Kitty? Yes, I will continue this. Something that SaurusRock625 couldn't do.**

 **A/N: Aliens I will be using for Danny will be: Gravattack and I will not make Jazz an anodite or Lucky Girl. (Even if with using the imagination she could really look very hawt! Way hot than when Gwen (from the Gwen 10 timeline) transforms into Cannonbolt (She looks f***ing hot as hell)**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch"**

 **Chapter 4: Grav-attacking the betrayers!**

Danny decided to stay in his house to take care of Kitty while his parents and his sister Jazz went to school to fill a lawsuit in his high school due to all the bullying he has been received since Sam and Tucker betrayed him, and probably to give to those betrayers a lesson that they would never forget

He approached his face a bit to Kitty's to hug her. He started to feel warm when he felt their bodies together. He started to blush as his body started to get kind of hot and warm. That was when Kitty started to wake up slowly and she opened her eyes slowly to see Danny staring at her and she shocked and yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Kitty yelled backing off from him.

"Oops sorry, I didn't mean..." Danny tried to explain.

"No, it's okay. I'm Kitty" She said introducing herself to him.

"I'm Danny"

"So, what am I doing here? How did I get even here?" Kitty asked.

"Well I found you unconscious in an alley after a rough fight you had with your... ex and I brought you here to my home" Danny said trying to not mention the name of Johnny 13.

"Oh, yeah don't mention it please?" Kitty asked

"Alright"

"By the way when you brought me here to your house I saw something like a little battery fighting Johnny and I must ask... What was that or who was that?" Kitty asked.

Ben realized about what she said. She was referring to the Megawatt that he called Buzzshock to fight Johnny 13 to save her. He knew that he couldn't spill out that secret due to the problems that he would gain so he had to invent a lie quickly.

"Um... That was like... Uh... Your... Guardian angel! Yes! A guardian angel!" Danny lied. He felt bad for lying to a very nice girl like Kitty but he didn't want to get in more troubles that he had before.

"A guardian angel? Cool! What is his name?" Kitty asked.

But Danny didn't want to "rush" the things.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hey! We need to slow down. We don't even know if he's bad or good" Danny said.

"But he saved me hours ago! How can somebody that must care about me not be that good?!" Kitty asked to Danny.

Danny started to blush at what Kitty said. Care about him? He started to feel butterflies in his stomach. The same feeling, he had when he stared at her sleeping and unconscious. He made himself the same question he made himself before.

He was in love?!

Regrettably, he was in love with her since he saved from that dumb of Johnny 13 and how he felt about the beating she had and she didn't deserve her. Or deserve such a hottie like her.

He slapped himself mentally about what he said about Kitty but thinking it. How could him call her a hottie?! Only Johnny called her for teasing and fun. But this time it was because his hormones were taking control of him like a puppet with his strings.

Danny went back to the real world to give Kitty an answer.

"Um... I mean... We need more time to know him" Danny said trying to convince her to not meet his "guardian angel" so soon.

"Uh ok" She said believing him.

" _So glad that he can believe some things_ " Danny thought happily.

"Kitty?" Danny asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Where is your home so I can take you there?" Danny said.

"Um... I used to live with Johnny but after all the fights we had I don't have any more a home so I can stay" The green haired girl said sadly. In that moment Danny gave him a warm and tender hug. She felt the warm in his face when his green pale cheeks blushed in green.

"Don't worry, you can stay in my house if you want, but might have to ask my parents about it" Danny asked and he gave her a kiss in his left cheek without realizing it. And all his face went all green.

"Thanks" She said touching his hand on his feeling how warm was that kiss and she went to sit down on a couch she needed to still rest for a while

Danny went back to his room and he slapped himself for what he did. Kissing her without realizing?! Seriously?! He didn't even know her. But he needed to calm, he needed to slow down, besides of the lie about the Kitty's guardian angel, the feeling he had been started to feeling for her since he saved her from that bastard of Johnny 13. He had feelings like that for Sam before she and Tucker betrayed him in the worst way that they could. But...

He should forget Sam after what he did. Such boy as Danny didn't deserve a betrayer and cheating slut like Sam. Kitty must deserve a gorgeous and kind guy like Danny. In that moment, Danny went back to the real world and he remembered what his parents said and what they were up to. So, he went down to avoid something with his parents and his sister Jazz because Dash had always a sort of crush on Jazz and he wanted her to be his bitch but she didn't want to be in a gang of motherfuckers that made the life of his little brother a fucking hell and for that he received a kick on his balls, slaps from his mother and menaces from his father.

"Kitty, I got to go!" Danny said getting out of his home.

"To where?" Kitty asked.

Danny regrettably had to lie again to that girl.

"To buy something to eat"

"Ok. Sounds good" Kitty said believing him again.

Then, Danny went out of his home to the Casper High School to not let Dash get away with his. But he couldn't appear in front of his gang of A-Listers because he would even bully him more for fun than the last time, and his own family too without mention to make Jazz his "queen" by the force. Gross!

But it wasn't time to think about something gross and horrible, it was the time to him to stand up to those betraying bastards and making them pay for his sins.

Meanwhile at Casper High School...

Jack, Maddie and his daughter Jazz came to school to fill the lawsuit against his school due to the bullying that his son has been suffering since the betray of Sam and Tucker and also Jazz has taken the flash drive with the sabotaged grades of Danny and the A-Lister and she could print it later for use it as an evidence and make them pay for betraying and make fun of his brother for nothing.

They reached at a door and they knock it.

"Come in" The voice of Mr. Lancer said.

"Ah Mr. And Ms. Fenton, how may I help you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um hi Mr. Lancer I... Or WE brought these papers for a lawsuit" Jack said.

"Lawsuit? What do you mean?" Lancer asked.

"A lawsuit due to all the bullying that my brother has been receiving since Sam and Tucker betrayed him and all the A-Listers made fun of him for fun, but most specifically for nothing and because they believe that are superior to persons that are not like them or the wimps." Jazz said in an angry tone.

The Mr. Lancer shocked about what Jazz said. He was in trouble because he was the guy who was always kissing up the A-Listers and not stopping them.

"So, tell me, if you saw the A-Listers making fun of my son for no reason then why you didn't stop them, why did you let another guy expel them when is supposed to be your job to do it?" Maddie asked in a serious tone.

Mr. Lancer knew that this time he would be in trouble. So, instead of running like a coward, he decided to tell that the reason of not stopping Dash, Sam, Tucker and his gang of popular kids and jocks it was because Danny deserved it for not being like them.

"It is because they are more popular than Mr. Fenton and he deserves it to be a failure and a Mr. Nobody for not being like them and because he is just a wimp and a good-for-nothing motherfucking piece of shit... Ahhhhhh!" Mr. Lancer said without taking it back and yelled after Jack punched him in the face without taking it back and saying "I'm sorry Mr. Lancer".

"Wh-Wh-What was that for?" Lancer asked painfully.

"What was that for?! I can't believe that you insulted my brother and you didn't stop the A-Lister just because you think that Danny is just a piece of shit not like those idiots of the A-Listers" Jazz said.

"Hey! Take back what you said about the A-Listers!" Mr. Lancer ordered.

"Never" Jack said taking the word of Jazz and punching him in a more painful way than before. Without realizing...

Without realizing that Danny was outside hearing what his teacher said. So, it was that reason because his teacher didn't help him? Because he wasn't like the A-Listers? Tears started to fall from his eyes but this wasn't the time to cry it was time for making Mr. Lancer and the idiots of the A-Listers pay for considering him a nobody but the other things that Danny heard, it pissed him off more because he saw his ex-friends and the A-Listers coming to the school. They probably knew about what the Fenton family was up too. He decided to hide because they will give him the lesson of his life for ruining their lives as the most popular persons of the high. And they probably came back to the school faking that they changed and they wanted to apologize. But it wasn't that. It was because they wanted to make a terror kingdom in the high and make Jazz his queen and his parents, the "good" teachers and everyone who could mess in his way his slaves. But Danny would never let something like that to happen. Back with the A-Listers they entered in the office of Mr. Lancer's office the first thing that the leader did was approaching to Jazz cockily.

"Hello Jazzy baby..." But Jazz kicked him in the stomach, coughing up blood from the mouth.

"Don't you dare Baxter, apart there is no escape from this" Jazz said bitterly.

"What do you mean" The gothic betraying ex-friend of Danny, Sam, asked.

"What do I mean? What a question. Well, I knew you would ask that, so... Since all the bullying and betraying that Danny has being received for so long I decided to investigate all the databases of you and I discovered that you have been giving my brothers' grades. So tell me... Until when do you want to tease my brother? Until the end of the world? Because if it is so then you are fucking crazy" Jazz said seriously.

"Well, when you put it in that way... YES! YES, IT IS! WE HATE HIM WITH EVERY SENSE OF THE WORLD BECAUSE HE'S NOT HANDSOME LIKE DASH! I'M GONNA BRING TERROR TO THIS HIGH SCHOOL AND BECOMING A KINGDOM OF INJUSTICE! MAKING HIS LIFE A HELL UNTIL WE DIE ARE GOING TO MAKE US HAPPY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dash yelled and along with the A-Listers they started to laugh like maniacs, thing that Danny heard from the outside and it make him angry.

"Great wonderful! Apart of betraying Danny they are really crazy!" Maddie said before Dash take her and Jack from his neck.

"I hope you like the pain guys! Because the punches... ARE... COMING!" Dash yelled as the other A-Lister, along with Mr. Lancer, started to punch them like punching bags. Danny saw this from the outside and he couldn't take it anymore and he decided to use the Omnitrix. He put two fingers on the faceplate, the mint green holo-wheel appeared again, he decided to turn it to decide which alien he could use. And it stopped to an alien which his icon had the shape of a literally living planet and he pressed the Omnitrix to use it being engulfed on a flash of mint green.

His body started to become all rocky and bulky with violet-colored skin becoming literally a living planet with a giant mouth and a purple molten lava core on his center. Three fingers and one thumb on each hand. Black short with mint green stripes and a mint green belt with white stripes. And it had the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

"GRAVATTAAACKKKK!" Danny yelled in a very deep voice like if somebody inhaled hexafluoride.

(Alien info:

Given name: Gravattack

Species: Galilean

Planet: Keplorr

Galileans have the ability of manipulate the gravity, to either make objects lighter than air or incredibly heavy. Galileans can levitate via gravity manipulation. They can also change his directions, causing targets to fly horizontally or upwards. As if they are falling. Additionally, targets can be made to fly in the air art great speed.

Also, they can make objects orbit around them and can roll up into a planetary sphere.)

Danny, didn't knew what type of power had this species of aliens. But by the name it was given it had probably had something to do with gravity manipulation. So, he decided to prove them against the A-Listers, the betrayers of Sam and Tucker and the cock-sucking idiot of the Mr. Lancer.

He put his left arm on a pose as if he were holding a bowling ball and an energy aura was surrounding his left hand and all the punchers that Dash and his "team" where stopped when they fell something invisible stepping on them like a booth stepping on a bug. But then that feeling of being stepped by something it was replaced when they were thrown in the air at the sky like puppets and then the gravikinesis stopped causing them to fall but Gravattack controlled the gravity causing the Mr. Lancer and the A-Listers to land with safety to after then, puke and all of them humiliated.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Just look at them! They say that are the most popular and strong persons on the high school! What wimps and jerks they are! It felt so good this revenge!" Gravattack said with satisfaction for making his ex-friends, Lancer and the A-Listers pay for what he did days ago for after becoming back to Danny and he returned home without buying a soda that he promised to Kitty.

 **To be continued...**

 **Continue reading for the next chapter:**

 **In the future chapters I will make Ben use Ghostfreak or Big Chill and I will make Danny and Kitty go to a prom he will reveal his secret but she will still love him no matter what.**


	5. Feelings in the inside

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 saga as well** **this fanfic owned by SaurusRock625**

 **Shot out to: Germzy and dannyrockon122**

 **Response to:**

 **Guest: Yes, it will be but they will get more revenge than before. Now that I think of it they will absorb the Omnitrix powers to after that become in hybrids, half-human and half-any-species-of-the-alien just like Kevin in the original series absorbing the powers of the Omnitrix and going nuts.**

 **SonicMax: Yeah, I think.**

 **Kingman of wingman: No, I won't**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch"**

 **Chapter 5: Feelings in the inside**

Danny came back to his house with Kitty there with the soda that he bought for them.

"Hi Kitty, I brought you soda" Danny said to her

"Cool. Let's go to the table" Kitty said happily to him.

They went to the kitchen table to drink a bit of soda and to talk about things.

"So... How do you live your life?" Kitty asked before she drink a bit of soda.

"Well... It's not bad, I have a family that loves and supports you. And friends... Well... At least..." Danny said as he started to become sad.

"Friends? At least? What happened between your friends?" Kitty asked worried.

"Well... It started few days ago... They said that they didn't wanted to be my friends anymore because they wanted to be popular and how I wasn't one of the popular kids they made fun of me for fun... But then my family came to the rescue but they thought that I was a coward who doesn't defend his honor and they are planning to make my life a hell until I die. But the worst is because I passed through my school and I heard that the reason why my teacher didn't defend me is because I'm not like the A-Listers and he thinks that I am a weak, a failure, a Mr. Nobody and a motherfucking good-for-nothing piece of shit and along with the A-Listers they started to punch them for expelling them." Danny said with a broken voice about all the betray he had been through from days ago. Kitty couldn't believe what he heard. Do many people hate him with all his hearts? He wanted to make all of those betraying bastards, like his ex-boyfriend, hurting so much to know how it feels when it makes to you. Then Kitty hugged him with strength.

"Danny, that's not true at all, you are not all those things, that the people in the school says about you aren't true. The way you saved me, proves that You are a very nice guy and a kind of gentle soul and believe me, any girl would be you girlfriend" Kitty said in a serious and proud tone of voice supporting him causing Danny to blush and feeling the butterflies in the stomach again.

"Th-Th-Thanks Kitty" Danny said to her smiling at her red sapphire eyes.

"Your welcome" Kitty said smiling to him and to this baby blue eyes and separating herself from him and getting to see a bit of TV.

"Here is Steve Wayne, Of the Amity Park News TV reporting a very strange incident at the Casper High School" Steve said.

"Danny you got to see this" Kitty said to him.

Danny sat on the couch to see the news about some incident at the Casper High School.

"Now I pass you to Julie Silverman" Steve said.

"Thanks Steve, now, the reportage, said that some sort of supernatural event occurred at the high school that 10 students, that acclaim to be the A-Listers of the school, and a teacher of the high school say that they felt like an invisible giant boot was steeping on them and then an invisible giant hand trapped them and let them fall to the ground almost killing them but they slowed down that fall and they puked. For now, they are in the hospital, resting for a while, and recovering for the next week." Julie said.

" _Who is the wimpy or mother fucking piece of shit now huh?"_ Danny thought about the lesson that gave to the bastards of the A-Listers and that ball-less cock-sucking idiot of Mr. Lancer but then he felt Kitty's head resting on his chest feeling the sensation of the butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks felt warm causing to blush.

 _"Oh no! These feelings again!"_ Danny thought feeling the love on his blood running through his veins in that moment, then his family came back from the paranormal high school event, they didn't realize what Kitty and Danny were doing. It was late so it was time to get to sleep without asking before to his family if Kitty can stay at his home because she didn't have a place to stay, so she could sleep with him on the bed, or in the sofa couch.

"Um... Mom? Dad? Can Kitty stay here? She doesn't have a place to stay." Danny said to his parents.

"Yes, she can, I just hope you don't do..." Maddie said with a worried face causing Danny to blush embarrassed.

"MOM!"

"Wait who is Kitty?" Jazz asked.

"It is me!" Kitty said introducing her.

"Danny can we talk in private please" Jazz asked to him.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back soon" Danny said to Kitty as Jazz taken him to a private place to talk.

"Danny, what's with you with bringing girls to this house?" Jazz asked to him.

"It is because I saw her unconscious, due to a beating that his ex-boyfriend gave to him" Danny said to her.

"But Danny what about the Omnitrix you found. I know it has something to do with A-Listers that flight through the air. And don't try to deny it. I still remember the attack of the Megawatts in Sparksville. But still, did you say to her?" Jazz asked seriously.

"No, I kind of... Lied to her. Saying that she has a guardian angel" Danny said ashamedly.

"Danny! How could you?" Jazz said to him in an angry tone.

"Jazz! I don't want to mess big time!" Danny said to her.

"And plus, I know you have feelings for her. I can even note that your cheeks are redder than blood" Jazz said to his brother that his cheeks were blushing like a strawberry. "And apart, didn't you think about the consequences with the A-Listers? What about if they want payback

"It doesn't matter. As long I'm watching my back" Danny said with trust in his voice and the he looked to the clock. "Wow, how late has it been done. Well... Kitty can sleep in the couch tonight" Danny said as he went to upstairs to sleep as well his family and his "probably-future-girlfriend".

While in the Amity Park Hospital...

"You will pay Fenturd, you will pay for everything... I don't care what it takes" Dash said wanting revenge of that wimp of Danny as well the other A-Listers agreed before falling unconscious.

 **To be continued...**

 **Continue reading for the next chapter: Ghostfreak-ing them out**

 **N/A: Steve Wayne, come from one of the Danny Phantom and Ben 10 staff persons:** **Steve** **Marmel and Matt** **Wayne.**

 **N/A: Julie Silverman, come from one of the persons of Danny Phantom staff:** **Julie** **Hashiguchi and David** **Silverman.**


	6. Ghostfreak-ing them out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Danny Phantom as well this fanfic by SaurusRock625**

 **Dreams Come True: In fact it will not fail his revenge, in fact he will have is revenge at the beginning but they will be send to the 51 Area by the government. Now that i think of it i will turn the A-Listers into Ectoneurite hybrids. (With Lancer as well!)**

 **SonicMax: I do the most longer chapters i can. I don't have all the day to do this stuff, i do have go to school and other stuff.**

 **Shot out to: Parmida Prime.**

 **N/A: Starting with this chapter, i will change the rate to this fic to M.**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch"**

 **Chapter 6: Ghostfreak-ing them out**

Danny started to woke up and he went downstairs to breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw Kitty without his jacket. His black ripped shirt that exposes her stomach, it kind off exposed his clevage, or his fully naked chest. Danny tried to avoid any type of nosebleed to see some girl with thight short and/or ripped clothes, not like Sam, but his pale-greenish skin and his green hair made her look so hot and sexy, he couldn't think about her in that way, only perverts like his ex think that stuff, but it wasn't him, it was his own hormones.

He ignored it and he sit at Kitty's side. He couldn't stop about staring at Kitty chest, that was showing his clevage. Kitty noticed this, but Danny looked at the other way to avoid a slap from Kitty.

"So, tell me, how did you slept? Did you had a nightmare?" Danny asked to her in a very cute and sweet way.

"No, i slept great. And i had a weird and awesome dream" Kitty said happily to him.

"Oh yeah? What was that dream about?" Danny asked to her.

"Oh, it was about... Um... We were on our dancing prom, we were dancing so good, that after that we gave our first kiss" Kitty said dreamily with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, that sounds cool" Danny said blushed at this. She is starting to develop feelings for him too.

But he didn't realize that Jazz was seeing them away near to the house door.

"Oh Danny, you're growing up so fast" Jazz whispered mockingly but Danny couldn't heard it.

Danny then he finished her breakfast.

"Ok Kitty, i am going to school now" Danny said going to school hoping to not see the A-Listers gang.

"Alright, C'Ya later" Kitty said to him.

In that moment Jazz and Danny went to the high school walking until Jazz broke that silence.

"So Danny, how are things going with Kitty? Because i see what is going on between you two" Jazz asked to her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Um... Nothing" Danny said.

"Yeah right" Jazz said grinning.

"No it's not!"

"Alright alright"

They reached to school and they didn't saw Mr. Lancer as well those bastards of the A-Listers.

When they walked around the school Danny saw some sort of poster that was announcing a Sadie Hawkins prom dance. Danny saw that like an opportunity to confess his inner feelings to Kitty.

After the school journey they got back home when Danny stopped for a minute and saw the hospital where the cocksucking idiots of Mr. Lancer, so he had the idea to freak them out to never mess with him again.

"Um... Jazz! My shoes knot!" Danny tried to call his sister lying obviously.

"Alright, just don't take too long!" Jazz said to him.

Danny ran to a tree to hide and transform into an alien that would freak out the A-Listers and Lancer for life.

He put his fingers on the face plate, the holowheel twirled for some minutes, until he saw an icon showing a ghost-like alien. He slammed the watch and he was engulfeded on a mint green light.

His body started to become thin, white, black streaks around his body, leg-less, floating tail, sharpy fingers, sharpy elbows, a mint green eye on his streak, and mint green chains around his body like a sexual slave of the hard porn movies.

"GHOSTFREAK!" Ben yelled in a very raspy and deeper voice, almost like a whisper.

(Alien info

Given name: Ghostfreak

Species: Ectonurite

Planet: Anur Phateos (Moon of Anur Transyl)

Ectonurites are a species of ghost-like aliens with a lot abilities such as: invisibility, intangibility, sharp hands, body posession, and movable eye)

Then Ghostfreak turned invisible and flight over to the hospital to freak out the A-Listers. He passed through the walls and he floated through the hails of the hospital. On his way he saw nurses that were wearing tight white clothes that were showing a lot his boobs, or should i say his clevage.

"Hello there~ Lovely nurses~" Ghostfreak thought in a pervy way when he then slapped himslef.

"You have to focus man!" Ghostfreak said sternly to himself as he went to the room were the A-Listers where.

They were all in bed resting, so he decided to make live their nightmares that was when he started to move like a puppet the tubes and the pulse machine. They fallen broken and they started to get nervous.

"What's up bastards? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ghostfreak laughed with a dark laugh freaking them out and starting to run away from him.

Paulina Sanchez, Star Johnston, Valerie Gray and Sam Manson they ran away from Ghostfreak but he appeared in front of them.

"Hello there~ Lovely Star, Paulina, Valerie and Sam~ Let's have a fun now~ With those pretty d-cup breast of yours you make me feel so horny~" Ghostfreak said darkly and at once with lust touching their chests.

"AHHHH!" Yelled the girls runnig away from him, then it was the turn of Dash, Kwan and Tucker.

"Now let's how does it feel when they make it to you" Ghostfreak said darkly making To the three guys wedgie laughing with his misery and fear.

After that "fun" he got out from the hospital

After freaking out the A-Listers he got out from the hospital, seeing that he had 5 minutes more for fun, he decided to do something.

"I will go to see what is Kitty doing. Besides it won't be bad if i see her taking his clothes off. She is such a hottie." Ghostfreak said in a voiced filled with lust and desiree for her without realizing what was he doing.

At Fenton's Home.

Kitty was seeing tv without his jacket.

"I'm so bored, maybe take a bath won't be so bad". Kitty said as he went upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath. To her luck the windows where closed so no pervert could spy her.

But she didn't realize that Danny as Ghostfreak, was getting out from the downstairs ground, heard everything, even from outside. The way he did to get out from the downstairs grounds was that he passed through the street to his house.

"So you are gonna take a bath don't you? Well let's see your body in a different way. We will have fun today sweetheart. Now let's see those pretty boobs and pussy of yours." Ghostfreak said seductively as he passed through the bathroom and he saw her taking his skirt, and his shirt leaving her in red bra and panties. With his pale green skin, she looked like a sexy queen.

"Oh la la" Ghostfreak whispered.

Then Kitty took his skirt and bra off revealing his pale green boobs and a pussy covered by a green pelvic public area around his tight pussy.

"Hubba hubba" Ghostfreak said shocked.

Then both ghosts entered to the bath tub, but Kitty didn't see him, and he continued to get horny with Kitty's sexy body, he put shampoo and soap on his sexy hair and body. Then the light of the Omnitrix on Ben's chest started to blink, meaning that his time with the Omnitrix started to end so he passed through the wall quickly to his room, turning back into Danny.

"DUDE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Or should i say... WHY DID I DO THAT!? Why did i see her taking his clothes off? No, this is not me are my hormones! But i have to control them. I can let them take control of me when i marry her! Marry her? Sounds great." Danny thought to himself about what was she doing but then he forgot it.

To be continued...

 **Continue reading for the next chapter:**

 **"Girls' chit chat"**

 **Danny is not a pervert, are his hormones that are taking control of him.**


	7. Girls Chit Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 as well this fanfic ownedby SaurusRock625.**

 **And second disclaimer, i'm sorry if it where 85 years ago that i didn't write another chapter, but i had projects that i wanted to do dedicated to a lot of people.**

 **"Danny, Warrior of the mint watch"**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Girls Chit Chat**

Jazz has returned to his home without caring that Danny stayed back on his way, probably he knew that he used the Omnitrix to use Ghostfreak to scare the worthless idiots of the A-Listers.

But they knew that they ruined Danny's life And it would be the right thing to make justice. But what she didn't know, it's becuase of his hormones, he used the ectonurite alien to see how was Kitty taking a bath and getting horny with it.

Even if he could have gone to prision for it. Are his hormones. Not him.

Then she entered to the living room seeing Kitty watching TV on his sofa.

"Hi, Kitty..." she said to her with a smile.

"Hi, Jazz..." She greeted to her smiling too.

"How are you?" Jazz asked.

"Fine, and you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" She responded.

"So, how do you think of Danny? " Jasmine Asked,

"Oh, he is really Such a nice guy, somebody who cares about me, not like Johnny, and always keeping up mah back." She sighed... Lovely? "He is so freaking dreamy, i'd like to suck it..." she was trying to menat that she wanted NOW to have sex with him.

"Kitty?" Jazz said.

"Yes?" The green haired girl asked.

"Aren't you felling in love with him?" Jazz said with a smirk.

"WHAT!? NO! HELL NO! We are just friends, while is super cute af... Ok, i'm probably in love with that handsome and getting horny thinking about him taking my virginity as husband and wife. Are you ok with dat?" She asked to the redhead blushing.

"Of course and i hope you treat him well" Jazz said smiling.

"Oh, thank you" Then she looked at the clock, and it was fucking late. "Well G'Night Jazz" she said going to the sofa to sleep.

"You too" Jazz said as she walked to his room for fall asleep for tomorrow.

Danny as well fell asleep, but he started t have wet dreams about what she did to Kitty as the alien called Ghostfreak.

 _While with the assholes of the A-Listers..._

"Mistah Fenton, i finally know what you are wearing on your wrist, your final destination is way closer of than you think. HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed cruelly Lancer and the hipocrites of the A-listers for the fate that Danny would take.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read for the next chapter...**

 **Wet dreams**


	8. Wet dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 as well this fic originally did by SaurusRock625.**

 **Again I'm sorry if I leaved this on hiatus, but if you didn't read the last thing I submitted in this site, then you will know, if it means I didn't even mentioned it.**

" **Danny, Warrior of the mint watch"**

 **Chapter 8: Wet dreams**

At the Night, at Fenton Labs, everyone else inside there were dreaming. The Fenton Parents, in their room, Jazz in his room, as well Danny, While Kitty slept on the couch.

Danny's parents and Jazz, as well Danny and Kitty were sleeping comfy and really hot like babies, just relaxing without rushing the imagination on their heads.

But the exception were nothing more than Danny and Kitty that they were having dreams showing clues that they were made for each other.

Wet dreams best said.

In Kitty's case, she was feeling something funny. Like tickles on her groin or best said, on her vagina. Feeling horny, Feeling something about to blast. Because he was dreaming about this:

 _Kitty's dream:_

 _She was walking thru the streets with an elegant formal red dress (Checkout one of my Kitty's deviations in my deviantart account called marina1259), for a date she had with Danny._

 _She stopped in an dark alley waiting for Danny, because a note who wrote him said that they will see there._

 _She waited…_

 _And waited…_

 _Until…_

" _Say goodnight, dear Kitty"_

 _A wind of gas appeared from the nothing close to the wall, it appeared to be some sleep and dissolving gas, because that caused to the sexy girl to cough and pass out, while her dress dissolved as well her undergarments leaving her naked, as some arms trapped her as a mint green light blinked revealing from the shadows he was Danny, with a pervy smirk, he approached his face to Kitty's sleepy one, and kissed her on her thirsty lips, making now his, while she grabbed her unconscious buddy, hugging it, taking off his clothes As fun started hehehe…_

 _End of dream_

Kitty didn't woke up, because of her relaxing all herself, and didn't smell his wet essence of hers or feeling his underwear wet.

 _._

 _Danny's room…_

 _._

 _Danny's dream…_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _Nobody was kidding, you are full of powers!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OI! Oh…!"_

 _A bulky bizarre creature of an a dark blue stone armor and a skin that was composed of magenta crimson, and with a mint green eye , was absorbing cruelly a young green teenager girl, onto death, till he looked like a zombie, sucking either his soul, having no life in his body, naked, falling unconscious but the creature, grabbed her by the hips, kissing his lips._

" _I now have your ghoulish powers, so I can control you and steal your virginity, over and ovah again, and what the Mother Nature can give, I will steal it and manipulate it to do whatever I want, so rest in pleasure my queen. HAHAHA." The rocky being laughed as he put Kitty on the ground asleep._

 _Before going, being engulfed in a rainbow, a multicolor hologram-like thingy formed an arm that grabbed that unconscious, sexy and delicious green lady, falling his necklace to the ground, before she was trapped for ever in an multicolor bubble shield-like._

 _End of Dream_

 **To be continued**

 **Read next chap:**

 **May I have this dance?**

 **(Soon!)**

 **Alien used in both dreams, but not seen: Gutrot and Chromastone.**


	9. May i have this dance?

**Disclaimer: Nor Ben 10 or Danny Phantom belong to me. Belong to their creators as well this discontinued fanfic by SaurusRock625.**

" **Danny, Warrior of the mint watch" (Re-written version)**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **May i have this dance?**

That morning, Danny woke up, without remembering about that delicious dream. He went downstairs to prepare the breakfast for him and Kitty, he noticed that his parents and even his sister didn't come downstairs, or that they weren't even there.

"Where might they be? Or where are they?" He looked at the fridge stucked with a magnet, seing at the freezer door, a note:

"Danny,

Me, your father and Jazz have gone to a convention of paranormal stuff,

since you are old enough to take your own decisions, the same for Kitty, we decided to leave you and Kitty in charge, there is some money up in the fridge for buying something

We will be back in 2 days

Love mom"

He stuck again the note with a magnet on the fridge door, as he prepaired the breakfast, a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios cereals with some chocolate chips cookies. He Saw Kitty getting and waking up putting his jacket walking to the kitchen so he sat on the chair waiting for her.

"Morning Kitty" Danny Said.

"Morning Danny" Kitty said grabbing a spoon and eating the cereals.

"How did you slept" Danny asked, but internally as he had a wet dream that made him ejaculate, she could had the same situation.

"Very well" Kitty lied about "what" happened that night but Danny had the same problem, but they were teenagers, it was normal for them.

There was a deep silence between them while them they ate the cereals.

Then Danny remembered something.

"Em Kitty" Danny said as he end the cereals.

"Yeah?" Asked Kitty ending the cereals either.

"I was wondering, there is a dance, and i wanted to know if you wanted to go" asked Danny blushing eating a cookie washing it with the milk of the Bowl.

"Oh sounds great" the green haired girl smiled eating a cookie.

They drank all the milk from the bowl and they ate the cookies. After that They went out for a walk. Danny to the arcade to play a bit. While Kitty, seeming interested in the dance, and his opportunity to win's Danny's heart (And probably end the Prom night with a Bang in his house) went to a dress store to buy dress, but for making sure Danny could fall to her charms, a latex one, a tight one, a revealing one, one that could show a bit of her nipples, vagina, round ass, perky boobs. Her skin.

Without knowing that they were being watched by a shitty teacher, betraying friends, and violent jocks, the betrayers were watching with desire of blood, and the teacher and the jocks were watching with desire and lust to the green haired girl putting clothes that were making her wanted to be raped, thinking about taking his virginity and killing her leaving her with no soul, like a toy without batteries.

Speaking of reincarnated evil…

Danny, for the dance, went to a clothes store, to chose the most cool and elegant suit (The kind that makes ladies swoon). He got a black one.

After that Danny, at the night, ready for the prom, went to pick up Kitty, he opened the doors to reveal Kitty wearing a deep black tight revealing dress that showed a bit of his flesh.

Danny tried to control himself of feeling his penis getting up, he didn't want to look himself as an exhibitionist, he grabbed Kitty's soft and beautiful hands and they gone to the school without knowing that some sons a bitches were following them without getting noticed.

They got to school just in time, first there were all dancing pop, and drinking soda, when the guys saw Kitty's "lingerie" they stared at her drooling, and having a boner, But they got slaps from their girlfriends, they drink soda and they danced for a while with the jamming music, Kitty when she danced shaking those hips she looked like an arabic belly dancer, she looked so delicious and hell hot doing those moves.

That was the moment when the dj announced:

"It's time for the slow dance lovebirds"

Slow 80's music hit, everyone grabbed their half orange and started to move slowly, Danny felt shy to approaching to Kitty, feeling her almost naked body, staring at her boobies, feeling his vagina, his penis getting wood, Kitty seemed very tired and she rested herself on Danny's body.

After some 4 minutes Kitty woke up and looked at Danny with awe.

"Danny..." The green haired chick approached his face to Danny's.

"Yeah…?" Danny approached his face to Kitty's.

"I… I…" Kitty was going to say something but the romantic nature was interrupted by an explosion that scared anyone that ran in panic in the smoke danny and Kitty couldn't see each other a mysterious shadow and a group of other ones that look familiar punched Danny and touched rudely the Omnitrix, but the Omnitrix started to generate mint green lightnings that electrocuted Dash, Lancer, Sam, Kwan, Paulina, Tucker and Star, joined the 7 into one bizarre creature that had 14 red arms, their Torso was covered in swamp, his head looked like pink crystal and had bugs legs there was a mint green explosion that leaved Danny unconscious, and while Kitty was trying to get up, sleeping gas that camed from nowhere surrounded her coughing and falling asleep.

The creature grabbed her by the waist.

"My my, but what we got here? An angel fallen from the skies. So what a hot, sexy, delicious, exquisite and beautiful chick we found. Hehehahe. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed the monster and took Kitty at bridal style flying going somewhere far. "Soon princess, you will be empty like a phone without battery, you will sleep forever hahahahaha".

Then Danny woke up, Kitty was nowhere, the monster could have took her, now it all was up to Danny to avoid his baby girl was about to be raped.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next chap:**

 **Saving her**

 **If you think I leaved this then for get it, you know how much time takes write a long chap like this.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Wattpad: Fabian2233, DarioVoluntad, davidelultimoheroe, mcfrancesco, sofiadolollo, soldado28 EstebanRuiz9, alopolizhia, pegasus101422542352, bordonesz, UnaChicaConSwag, ArmandoAcevedo8, Angelnoz, Kiros20, ARMY270, Fatratfanlinc457, DarkStar0612, DeaSinister999, LautiLedesma7, AliceCatFan, DylanCoronel4, JuanEspinozaCabeza, leonrdo2006, RichardsPineda, Adarkan, LeonardoArtista, Dfern1800, marcosp5, AlexisYahirSoto, egil34, marivsls, joachinchu2000777, NecruZ11, EdwinCoronado7, DanielNuez717, jasonlee6933, bryanrojasgonzalez4, fuckenciorenacido (Now TheUltimateFucken), TuBro, DylanPereyra6, D3VINE, zorro834, Max466, LeoneEpsilon, KaddaJhin, CarlosEspinosa603, 28Duarte, luckyone456, STEIN-SAMA, fallencolossus, Elchiconormal, JangTiger, LuisLH933, jazmin080802, y thelouder27.**

 **Fanfic: thegrimmangel, johawheeler, Adarkan and AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek.**


End file.
